


[DC] [原创] 【BVS CLEX 超莱】Cannot help but fall （02）

by LetaZ



Series: 【BVS CLEX 超莱】Cannot help but fall [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 超莱
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetaZ/pseuds/LetaZ
Summary: Clark照顾生病的时候冒奶气的莱总的日常，不甜不要钱系列~~~





	[DC] [原创] 【BVS CLEX 超莱】Cannot help but fall （02）

Clark是在睡梦中发现lex在发烧的,那会儿天空是灰蒙蒙的，没亮完全，对Clark而言这就是一个可以预见的阴天。

 

他只是觉得一般情况下，自己都像是在南极冰川边上裸睡，但是突然的，南极冰川变成了热带的阳光直射，emmm,先不考虑全球变暖······好吧，这是个夸张，但考虑到人体恒温的重要性，那么lex就是在发烧。

 

 

“lex？”Clark小声问道，不太确定是否要把lex叫醒。

 

 

lex还是陷在睡梦中，他叹口气，手背覆上lex的额头——意料之中的热度，其实把lex留在梦里是个好决定——他就是不会承认自己病了，即使下一秒就能倒下（“我没事！”lex曾经朝着他大吼，然后就用一种极富戏剧性的姿势晕倒在了Clark面前。有那么一段时间，lex偏头痛不定期发作，有几次被Clark撞见痛到晕过去的悲惨过往）。

 

 

Clark帮lex理好被子，确保lex不会被包裹地过紧或者漏进去的风弄醒——lex醒来之后可比他当一个睡美人要危险的多。

 

 

Clark开始翻找药箱里的某几种药——泰诺林（关节痛和发热）和布洛芬（头痛以及发热）。他不太确定lex的发烧由何而起，如果吃了退烧药lex仍然因为肺炎而痛苦的话，他无声地叹口气，绕去厨房看是否还有新鲜的苹果（相当令人难以置信的是，lex只在心情不好的时候喝樱桃汁，考虑到他对樱桃的喜爱程度，但是lex生病的时候只喝苹果汁，过滤之后果渣残余只占7％），很幸运还有几只，佳得乐（平衡电解质）也在···Clark把lex生病专属用品一一准备好。

 

 

 

Clark抚过lex的额头，温度还是挺高。即使他把lex散在脸上的碎发拨拉开（还悄悄戳了戳lex的脸）lex都没睁眼，又是一个“情况不容乐观”的信号。

 

 

“lex。”Clark不得不提了点音量，lex皱皱眉头撅起嘴，小声嘟囔了一句什么，但是还是没有醒来。

 

 

“lex。”

 

 

Lex睁开眼睛，但蓝眼睛灰蒙蒙的，困顿和迷茫遮住了他的视线，直到好一会lex才真正醒过来。他看着Clark，像是不知道为什么他会坐在床边。

 

 

“你发烧了。”Clark看着lex，

 

 

 

 

Clark在成为lex正式男友之前，在他还是肯特记者的时候，曾经挖掘过关于lex创业初期的“光辉历史”，你不能指望lex Corp的员工——很少有人在lex的个人魅力下仍有自主意识，你也不能指望网上那些半真半假的小道信息，十有八九都是杜撰的，但是最后Clark还是有办法，他找到了lex的个人健康报告。

 

 

在他关注lex的时候，他发现有关于lex动不动就晕倒的传言——这对于一个CEO绝不是什么好消息，他找到了消息的来源—— 一个被开除之后心怀不满的员工，作为记者的直觉告诉他，所有消息都不会是空穴来风，只不过出于种种原因，到最后大部分都会被流传者改编的面目全非。

 

 

Lex偏头痛的发作时间都被一个不落地记下了，作为排行第三的企业很明显董事会有不少人都盯着lex的身体状况——Lex倒下意味着公司股价下跌。吊诡的是，没有查出来lex偏头痛的原因。

 

 

第一次发作的时间只是一个时间段，Clark查阅资料发现，这大约是lex Corp刚刚成立那会儿，压力过大或者工作量大（？），Clark想；第二次是···第二次的时间是佐德在地球大肆破坏那一阵，这一次延续时间更久，每天发作次数都维持在2~3次；Clark心里一动，这是不是意味着，lex的偏头痛主要是压力而不是身体状况引起的？Lex虽然并不是每天都在健身房里挥洒汗水的健身狂，不过很明显他还是把自己的身体状况维持在极佳的状况，要不然他怎么有信心隔三差五就熬夜?Clark觉得 得想想办法让lex减少折磨自己身体的行为。

 

 

他一直记得那天去lex Corp找lex的时候看见他撑着头的可怜样，脸色比之前更加苍白，一向红润的嘴唇的泛着灰白，看起来又气又急，眼里似有盈盈水光，还没等他询问，lex就冲他发火问他为什么不声不响就跑来找他——看在上帝的份上，Clark之前给lex打了好几个电话发了好几条短信，lex都没回，而他之前约Clark和他一起去大都会的画展，Clark没忍心责备这样的lex，结果反而被他抢先一步吵了一顿。Clark又怕自己与他争辩会让他更加气愤，只好乖乖地站在一边被lex训，这可不是敢怒不敢言。mercy一进办公室看见自家老板教训男友，那么高大的一个男人就这么安安静静站墙边被他骂，觉得又是新奇又好笑还有点不忍——这得多大的耐心和多少的爱意才能在名为lex的飓风过境时还保持着无奈又担心的表情巴巴的看着lex啊？！她没敢告诉lex其实他和Clark的“安排”确实是在今天，只不过半天前实验室出了事，lex一直在和各方协调，近期盯实验室又盯得那么紧，搞不好是忘了发消息告诉男友还以为自己说过了（lex不会承认自己被mercy猜中了，因为没有人能在暴怒的lex式训人法下活过三分钟，没有人！）mercy又悄悄退了出去——难为她穿着那么高的高跟鞋还能几乎无声地走过地板。

 

 

最后，lex吵累了，刚准备坐下，就晕过去了——Clark努力克制自己不要以超级速度去接住lex。

 

 

后来Clark哄lex的时候帮他按头上经常痛的几点还有一些穴位，lex像是一只被扣脑门挠下巴被伺候舒服的奶猫，窝在Clark怀里快睡着了。Lex觉得虽然只和Clark在一起几个月，感觉却像是过了几十年那么默契，Clark知道在他难受时该怎么做减缓他的痛苦，lex也可以轻易读懂那双剔透蓝眼睛里的复杂情绪，没法真的凶他，甚至觉得自己变得容易心软了（Mercy：不不不不你没有，别这么想）

 

 

 

 

其实之前Clark没有那么习惯照顾生病的lex，那时他加入正义联盟不久，离闪电侠、神奇女侠他们加入还早，他问lex需不需要留下来陪他，lex很不耐烦地拒绝了。Clark那时想，也就是感冒发烧，又能严重到哪呢？事实证明，lex比他看起来虚弱的多，当他告诉你自己“还好”的时候，说明他的情况已经不能更糟糕了。于是等到Clark晚上回到家里时，lex已经倒在地上了，整个人还在轻微抽搐，Clark用最快速度把他送到医院，当lex躺在一堆寡淡的白色里的时候，他突然觉得自己永远没法离开lex了，他想做守在这个人床前，唯一的人，他所有的虚张声势的暴虐是被病魔剥开的面具，lex即使是睡着了，依旧微微蹙眉，仿佛睡梦中还在担心些什么，别扭的极不安稳的睡姿，Clark想起看过的一只棕灰色皮毛的小松鼠，在下雪的时候用自己的尾巴当伞，他时不时的想起来它，不知道它是否安全回到了自己舒适的窝。lex躺在最好的医院，可他还是觉得他会被什么伤到，哪怕他那么聪明能干，他还是会担心他会不会受伤，即使早就知道，这份担心是多余的。

 

 

lex蜷坐在地上，而他身边大概堆了上百个枕头，毛毯很舒服地裹在身上，每次lex一生病，clark都有一种自己在给养的小奶猫做窝的错觉。

但是猫可不会要求他给自己读《枪炮，病菌与钢铁，人类社会的命运》，clark轻叹，让生病的恋人靠在自己肩上，lex把clark卫衣上的衣带咬在嘴里，手指勾着clark衣服的某块布料…这让clark有种错觉，时间静止于这一刻——他们暂时的被这个世界抛弃在这间屋子里，而整个世界随着窗外疯狂的大雨倾落，他还可以安静的守着身边的爱人，搂着他纤弱温暖的身体，一起蜷缩在几百个枕头组成的壁垒里。

lex的呼吸依然灼烫，但是他没有随着clark的读书声陷入睡梦——clark听见lex的睫毛偶尔眨动的声音，比蝶翼还脆弱动听，于是clark就一直读下去，从卡哈马卡的冲突读到怎样识别杏仁——古代作物的无意识的发展，其中有几次中断给lex倒热水或是把“lex生病专用品”拿过来，而lex依旧清醒着。

clark希望lex可以入睡，因为他的清醒会让他的头疼被清晰感知，但是，clark隐约记得，在发烧到某个阶段的时候会渴望入睡却又异常清醒，没法暂借由睡眠抵抗头疼，他有点担心lex是否处于这个凄惨的时段。

说实话，clark怀疑过lex是否建立了一整套关于自己生病之后该怎么办的程序，在他把抱着一堆需要签字的文件的助理带进门之后，她对于clark的存在毫无意见，脸上挂着程式化的微笑。Mercy确实关心Lex，但是她的专业战胜感性。

clark后来才发现lex专门就自己生病拟了一份应对计划，不过前几条总结一下就是——上帝的归上帝，撒旦的归撒旦，凡是和lex生病有关的，都归Clark Kent。

lex生病的时候，只想吃燕麦粥，还必须要与切成细丝的火腿还有荠菜混成的小菜配在一起，还要有人每隔几小时让他吃药喝茶或者佳得乐，还得给他榨点苹果汁。Clark从来没有哪一刻觉得自己这么的‘带有母性光辉’，锲而不舍的求着生病的恋人喝药——Clark时不时的想，在没有自己照料的时候，lex又是如何扛过病魔的侵袭呢？他是怎么活到现在的？还有一个他不敢想的——要是有一天他们就此别过，谁能照顾的好这么能折腾的lex呢？他还没有告诉Lex他的另一重身份呢！

他一边想，一边就把滑下lex肩头的薄毯拉上来裹好他，lex已经闭上了眼，Clark知道自己只要再读2、3分钟，声音越放越轻，lex就会乖乖地睡着，那个时候他就可以打个盹好好走会神，想一想之前布鲁斯布置给他的“在家就可以完成的任务”。

 

这是一条不成文的规定——在几次Lex生病把自己整的异常凄惨的经历之后，Clark觉得如果自己再抛下lex（lex不会承认这句话的真实性。他总是在必要的时候拒绝Clark的留守）lex就会把自己活活病死，因为Clark被歉疚和懊恼折磨严重影响救人的效率——Clark在有“私人问题”aka“lex生病应急预案”上享有最高豁免权，他可以暂时地不参与救援（除非情况确实危急又实在缺人）在家照顾‘小病猫lex’。当然后勤Clark还是要做一做的，布鲁斯可以顺手让阿福放个短假。好在布鲁斯没想过为难Clark让他去做黑客部分，他也就是发挥一下本职工作，查一查嫌疑人资料写写任务总结，说来也巧，Clark记者的“第六感”大部分时候还是很准的，再者说，万一lex突然好奇了，Clark也不过就是查一查资料罢了，又能怀疑到哪里去？

 

 

Clark没费多少劲就找到了这次任务主要嫌犯的踪迹和违法记录，用搜到的信息做个简报打个压缩包就甩给了正联内部网上的布鲁斯，Clark长舒一口气，一扭头看见lex披着毯子，站在离他几步远的门口，Clark在那么一瞬间有种错觉认为自己心脏骤然一停，紧接着都快碎了。Lex歪着头看他，看起来迷迷瞪瞪的，“你是在···”lex的声音不同往日的清脆，稍微低哑了点，Clark硬是被lex的声音吓得浑身一紧，“是···派瑞那个老家伙又给你布置任务啦？”Clark觉得自己刚刚被别人掏出来死命拧了一把的心脏又被放回了胸腔，依旧顽强的跳动着，他悄悄松了口气——幸好刚才lex只是站在门外···Clark觉得lex应该还没戴上隐形眼镜，“是啊·····没事，我马上过来。”Clark觉得自己刚才应该是干入迷了，不然怎么会连lex的脚步声都没有听到。

 

倚在门边上的lex难得的安静，Clark用余光扫到lex盯着他的目光，强行把做贼心虚的感觉压下去。他感到这是他少有的，会对别人撒谎（为了另一重身份）而格外良心不安的情况之一。

Clark随手把笔记本关掉，跟在lex后面进入客厅。Lex的头发显得乱蓬蓬的，这和做爱之后乱掉的头毛显然有着本质上的区别，这会让他看起来有点没睡醒的影子，但是，在成为lex的男友的守则第一条就是：永远不要低估一个lex，无论他是睡是醒，就算他病了，他也能让你觉得暴雨将至。一贯带点调皮味的轻快脚步也变得沉缓许多，晃晃悠悠的薄毯让lex多了点伶仃的气质。

 

 

 

 

 

Clark完全不知道自己是怎么忍到一天结束的，一半是为了病号充沛的情感，说好了那本书全是理性分析，lex听着听着突然就抽噎起来，Clark只能一下一下的抚摸lex的后背，隔着毯子依旧可以感受得到的温暖又有点硌人的，像是猫一样的脊背，把温水（温度精确到小数点后两位）放在lex手里确保他不会把杯子摔落在地上或者出于手抖把水洒在身上；另一半就有点难为情了，Clark觉得生病的lex很可爱，一向苍白的脸颊晕染上一层薄粉，唇色比一般情况下更加艳丽，他会用眼神要求Clark给他东西，Clark觉得自己可能无意中选修了一门课叫作“lex微表情分析”因为从lex的反应来看，他大概从来没有出过什么错，但是这也很痛苦，因为Clark得费很大劲才能压抑住自己想要揉揉lex的小脸的冲动，也许还有撸撸下巴（当然他不敢），悄悄摸下lex又细又软的金发，而且lex特别喜欢含着他的卫衣带子，他会放任自己的目光热切地投在Clark身上，里面的眷恋和柔软几乎让人无法承受——在lex清醒的时候，这种情态你还是想都不要想吧。

 

 

Clark最怕lex用惯常的开玩笑似的语气对他们的关系做出些“恶劣的解读”，他知道lex在害怕，所以用玩笑掩饰真心，也许对于lex而言，用玩笑话试探被拒绝更好接受？Clark知道lex喜欢用漫不经心掩盖真情实感，这会让所有人都以为情场上的lex是个playboy，除了Clark。

 

 

Clark把lex脸上的碎发拨拉开，指腹蹭过lex软嫩温热的脸颊，lex翻个身把后背留给Clark，软乎乎的含混鼻音表示自己的困倦，Clark把lex抱在怀里，他现在是是那个大勺子了，lex的头发上是轻微的奶香，他可以听见lex的呼吸和心跳。

 

 

而窗帘被一路拉上，但是最后那点还是有一缕光漏进来，lex要求的，Clark猜想lex其实讨厌全然的黑暗，即使这违背了lex的“科学精神”，lex都要坚持的奇怪习惯。

 

 

这一刻绝对静谧，绝对温暖。

 

 

Clark从来没有哪一刻比现在更能体味到脆弱的可贵，生命的脆弱是什么，也许就是，当他听到怀里的人半梦半醒间的呢喃，睫毛眨动时脆弱又动听的声音。

 

 

 

 

写lex生病的时候，我想到的是吸血鬼日记里，有一次，卡洛琳问Klaus有没有一瞬间想要变回人类，他说起在万丈高山上，听到一只蜂鸟的翅膀振动的声音的那一刻。Klaus是在千年前就变成吸血鬼的始祖吸血鬼中的一员，他几乎比所有吸血鬼都要强大，他也不会对人类的生活有什么羡慕，但是，他爱上了卡洛琳，卡洛琳是一个才变成吸血鬼不久的小姑娘，除了漂亮和性格似乎什么都没有，但是爱情有时候就是这么不讲道理，当卡洛琳被狼人男友咬了之后，Klaus跑过来坐在她床头让她喝自己的血（解药）救命，不知道为什么这一幕记了好多年。超人太强大了，如果他不是有肯特记者的身份他对于人类世界恐怕就是神明，他太高高在上了，我想让他感觉到生命固然脆弱，但是脆弱和柔软是一种···感情经历，他在看到生病的lex的时候心脏里泛起的酸软，让他更像人类，而不是神明。写lex生病全是私人趣味，就，别较真。

 

 

而窗帘被一路拉上，但是最后那点还是有一缕光漏进来，lex要求的，Clark猜想lex其实讨厌全然的黑暗，即使这违背了lex的“科学精神”，lex都要坚持的奇怪习惯。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：内射处理不好会发烧哟~~~）（你够了····）
> 
> 动不动就晕倒——来自卷西老师的另一部电影的主角Mark Zuckerburg的早期黑历史~~~莫名萌
> 
> 枪炮病菌与钢铁，人类社会的命运——卷西的书～挺好的一本书，比较正经，适合文科生看
> 
>  
> 
> 关于生病的时候读书，嗯，说出来你可能不信，真的有人在我发烧的时候对我做过这件事😂
> 
> 说出来你可能不信，写莱总生病那段我正在重感冒+发烧，当时觉得不写好可惜就开始顶风作案😂烧得头疼又不想睡(之前在火车上铺被活活吹了一晚上～
> 
> 被Bambi吐槽文写得太苏的我，在下一篇里还是矢志不渝的苏了下去😌😏
> 
> ——就是全然黑暗有利睡眠（褪黑色素了解一下~），但是我想让lex精确到小数点后两位的人生里多点人味，私以为lex不会喜欢两眼一抹黑的睡眠环境···我觉得他会想要留一束光（话都说到这份上了，我就不点明了~~~）
> 
> 发烧的话，有时候会泛红（尤其莱总那么奶白奶白的~）（别问我咋知道的，我TMD就是知道！）
> 
> 枪炮病菌与钢铁，人类社会的命运）为什么莱总听哭了，emm···直觉（？）


End file.
